


Truth or Dare; A Night In Amami's Room

by Otakumikulovinggamer4life



Series: 2nd year au [1]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), And Amami is also the shsl hair stylist, Biting, Boys Being Boys, Crushes, Dry Humping, First Time Blow Jobs, Fondling, Grinding, Groping, He is the shsl roboticist, Human Kiibo, LMAO, Like fully to completion, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, M/M, Makeup, Marijuana, Nipple Play, Ouma definitely gets passed around the most, Possessive Behavior, Public Masturbation, Sloppy Makeouts, The only people who go all the way are kork and amami, They are second years, Truth or Dare, Underage Drinking, Whipped Cream, enjoy kiddos, lots of hickeys, this is really dirty, ummm - Freeform, what else am i forgetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 14:39:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13389972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otakumikulovinggamer4life/pseuds/Otakumikulovinggamer4life
Summary: After getting a little drunk and a little high, most of the V3 boys decide that it'll be fun to play Truth or Dare! Things start raunchy and only get dirtier!





	Truth or Dare; A Night In Amami's Room

**Author's Note:**

> I've worked on this for two weeks, it's 13.5k words of pure and unadulterated smut and I hope you all enjoy it!! I also have a slight tendency to give background info on why certain characters do certain things so sorry if that gets annoying.

How this had happened, no one really had a clue but it was much too enjoyable for anyone to gather their wits and say,  _ “Hey, this is weird.” _ Well, it probably started when Ouma pulled out alcohol from God knows where and managed to get practically everyone, even  _ Saihara _ , to start sipping on it.

 

So yeah, they were all a little drunk, not to mention the fact that Kaito and Amami were a little stoned. For them, though? That was nothing new. As of now, almost every boy in their class was sat in a circle on the floor in Amami’s room, everything fashionable and up to date and draped in neutral colors.

 

There were random splashes of vibrant pink, a guilty pleasure for the hair stylist. They wish they could say this game of truth or dare had escalated but it’d started out just as intense. They were a bunch of horny, either gay or bisexual teenagers who were a little out of it. Ryoma wasn't here; too straight. Gonta wasn't here; too pure.

 

Things like this are what make the dorm life fun at Hope's Peak Academy. Students have the choice of staying on campus in different buildings divided by year, everyone has separate rooms but a community kitchen and living room. Everyone stayed at the school, only a fool would choose not to. Anyways...

 

“Kiiboy!” Ouma called out, slapping his thigh and getting everyone's attention. Said boy straightened his back, bracing himself for the impending question. “Truth or dare?” The supreme ruler asked with a lopsided grin, eyes hazy and sharp canine teeth seeming to glint in the light.

 

Kiibo looked as if he was considering it before he nodded, “Dare!” The pale boy had a determined smile on his soft lips, most boys in this room would know. Ouma giggled, raising an eyebrow as he leaned forwards,

 

“Kiiboy! You said earlier that you'd  _ never _ touched yourself, right?” The dark purple haired boy questioned, making sure the basis of his dare was correct. The glint in his eye and the subject matter caused a deep blush to erupt across Kiibo’s cheeks.

 

The robotics expert swallowed thickly, nodding slowly. “Nishishi, well then, Kiibaby, you're going to graduate from total virgin status!” Ouma declared to which the white haired boy became offended.

 

“I am not a total virgin!” He refuted, puffing his cheeks out despite their rosiness. Kiibo crossed his arms, turning his nose up, “I've kissed people before! You should know, you guys are the ones I've kissed!” 

 

Amami sighed, chuckling lowly, “The mere fact that you think kissing is something big absolutely proves you're a total virgin.” When an offended expression was shot towards him, the green haired boy just shrugged, “Nothing personal, dude.”

 

Kaito groaned, “Just hurry up and dare him, Ouma!” He drug out the smaller boy's name, “I already have an idea for my next dare and I don't wanna forget!” The astronaut complained.

 

Ouma laughed, purple earrings jangling, “Oh right, I forgot Momota-chan has the attention span of a goldfish!” There was a growl in response to that but Ouma couldn't care less, he directed his lavender orbs towards Kiibo. “As I was saying, I'm going to strip you of that adorable title! Today, Kiibabe will be just a little less pure!”

 

Everyone could easily infer what the dare was but the the robotics expert looked clueless, it was so cute. “Sweet little Kiibo, your dare is to jack it right in front of us!” Ouma finally announced. 

 

Korekiyo finally chimed in, golden eyes lighting up, “Seeing one perform such an intimate act for the very first time..!” A shiver ran through his spine, voice getting just a bit higher with his excitement, “It will surely make a beautiful sight!” 

 

Ouma nodded enthusiastically, not missing the way Kiibo's face was cherry red and his cerulean eyes couldn't seem to focus on one spot. “It was a dare, you have to do it.” Amami commented and surprisingly, Saihara pulled out a wine bottle he’d been babysitting for the past twenty minutes, holding it out to the white haired boy.

 

“You can take a swig of this if you need to.” Was the detective’s attempt to comfort the other but Kiibo shook his head.

 

“No thank you, I'm...okay. I can do it.” The boy said, refusing to drink for the umpteenth time that night, he was the only one completely sober. With trembling hands, he began unzipping his pants and suddenly his heart was pounding in his ears.  

 

“Um!” He started, a little too loud but quickly calmed himself, speaking at a sensible tone, “L-like you all know, I haven't...ever done this so...please don't laugh at me..!” Kiibo requested so cutely, shutting his eyes. 

 

Ouma went to speak but Korekiyo started talking before he could, despite his mask, it was obvious he was sporting a lewd smile. “I'll help you, if it comes down to that, Kiibo…” The anthropologist practically purred. The white haired boy nodded slowly, biting his lip as he ever so slowly freed his cock. 

 

He was already sporting a half chub, having been aroused by some previous dares his precious eyes were made to see. This felt surreal, everyone's eyes were on him and him  _ only _ . Kiibo’s head was spinning, breath already becoming erratic. This should freak him out,  _ gross _ him out, so why…

 

Why is he so  _ excited _ ?!

 

Kiibo let his eyes shut, long eyelashes tickling his cheeks as his warm, somewhat clammy hand wrapped around his partially erect member. “Get on with it, Kiibaby~.” Ouma urged, tone low and seductive and it went right to Kiibo’s dick.

 

The smallest whimper escaped the white haired boy, the widest grin spread across Ouma’s face. 

Finally, Kiibo began slowly stroking his shaft, shivering as he did so. After a few pumps, he let out a shaky breath, “ _ Hah~...” _ Kiibo thought he was going to die, his heart was beating too fast to be healthy and his face was on fire.

 

“Th-this...f-feels  _ weird _ ..!” The pale boy whined, referring to the odd pleasure that was coursing through him and the way something inside of him screamed for more, to go faster. 

 

Korekiyo chuckled, “Ah, the beauty of one being deflowered..!” Ouma shushed him, eyes practically blazing with the intensity he was staring Kiibo down with. 

 

“ _ Ngh _ ... _ mm _ !” Kiibo flinched particularly hard, his free hand going up and tangling in his hair. Everything was hazy yet he was hyper aware of every lustful pair of eyes on him, without even realizing it he had lowered his head and was panting harshly. 

 

The hand in his hair shot down to grip at the carpet, even his knuckles were flushed a dark red as a wanton moan escaped him, “ _ Ah _ !” Kiibo began pumping faster and faster, pink lips trembling. Suddenly, someone was touching him.

 

Korekiyo was tipping Kiibo's head back and then pushing his bangs out of his face, presumably so the others could watch his face as he came undone. Soon enough, Korekiyo was yanked back into sitting position by Ouma and Amami made a simple comment of, “Wow…”

 

“Kiiboy, you're so pretty!” Ouma said, clasping his hands together and not missing the sharp keen he got in reply. Kiibo felt some drool slip down his chin, the heat in his stomach coiling and it was beginning to be unbearable. Something was coming and he needed it to come soon, he was going crazy!

 

“Ah, hurry, faster..!” Kiibo panted out, coaching himself and only making his display more delectable. “ _ Please _ , ngh..!” He literally sobbed out, pleasure overwhelming him as stray tears slipped down his blushing cheeks. 

 

“Aww~.” Ouma cooed as if he was looking at a cute puppy. 

 

Kaito suddenly spoke up, voice hushed yet conveying concern, “What if he's a spurter?” Because, he for one, didn't want anyone's cum on his body. Well, it depends but...not on this specific dare. Amami looked at him with a face that screamed  _ ‘good question!’ _

 

Ouma, however, simply chuckled and licked his lips, “That's all the better!” There conversation was interrupted by a loud moan from Kiibo, a waterfall of erotic sounds gushing out of him as if a dam had broken. His expression had tensed, breaths coming out in hot puffs.

 

Now, the ultimate supreme leader was an amazing liar and a manipulator. He could get others to do exactly what he wanted without them realizing so, this was one of those moments. He faked a moan, “Oh,  _ Kiibo _ ~, are you close?” 

 

Said boy nodded feverishly, “ _ Ah, ah _ , yes..!” Ouma continued, moaning the other's name over and over again, “Kiibo, Kiibo,  _ Kiibo _ ~...” The robotics expert whined loudly, finally doing what Ouma wanted,

 

“Ouma..!” Kiibo moaned before he latched onto it, it was grounding to him, “Ouma,  _ Ouma..!”  _ Amami made a face of realization, nodding at the purple haired boy's cunning. 

 

Ouma purred, “You can use my given name, Kiibabe~.” 

 

Kiibo choked out, “ _ Ah _ , s-something's comin’..!” He was too pure for his own good, really. “I'm gonna..!  _ Kokichi _ !” He tensed up, clamping down on his shaft as hot cum spurted out, face of absolute euphoria. Ouma had such a shit eating grin, he couldn't be more pleased with himself. 

 

He crawled over to the white haired boy, lifting him by the chin as he cooed. “ _ Kiibo _ , you're so cute when you moan my name~.” Blurry cerulean eyes looked up at him, “You'll have to do that again for me later.” Ouma winked.

 

“Alright, Ouma, save your gross flirting for later, I've got a dare!” Kaito yelled, Kiibo was beginning to come back down to earth, zipping his pants back up and dazedly sitting back down in his respective spot. 

 

Ouma simply shrugged, shooting Kaito a slutty glare, “Ah? But my flirting has seduced you more times than I can count, Momota-chan!” The astronaut’s cheeks burned at this before he rubbed the back of his head.

 

“Damn...I feel like this is just going to prove your fuckin’ point but who cares?” Kaito groaned, only sighing harder at Ouma’s chuckle. “Ouma! Truth or dare?” He uproariously questioned.

 

“Dare, duh! Honestly, you guys should just give me dares from the get go ‘cause I'm never choosing truth!” Ouma proclaimed, ironically twiddling with his scarf and he noticed the way Kaito’s eyes followed his hands.

 

The astronaut pointed, “You always have that scarf on so I got to thinkin’! Ouma, your neck is probably really sensitive so my dare for you?! Let me give you a hickey!” Ouma deadpanned before he raised a thin eyebrow.

 

“This is real life not some BL manga, idiot! But fine, waste your dare, I couldn't care less!” Ouma mocked, sticking his tongue out. His small hands went to his neck, everyone would've believed his lie if Saihara and Amami didn't notice the slight hesitation before Ouma untied it.

 

He clenched it in his hands, baring his neck and grinning, “Have at it, Momota-chan!” 

 

Kaito awkwardly shuffled past Kiibo, who looked like he was about to fall asleep, and made his way to Ouma in the middle of the circle. Without hesitation, the astronaut put his hands on the smaller boy's shoulders. “You always keep that thing on, even when we fool around..’” Kaito complained as Ouma shrugged.

 

“I just always forget to take if off, it's so easy to forget that it's-” Ouma got quiet, hands balling into fists when Kaito’s lips met his neck, pressing fluttering kisses. Saihara wanted to laugh,  _ that was such an obvious lie _ , he thought. The detective cast a glance towards Kiibo, who was pretty tuckered out from his first jack off session.

 

He looked adorable but sleeping wasn't allowed, not yet anyways. Saihara snapped his fingers in front of the white haired boy's face, “Kiibo!” He got the other's attention, “Don't fall asleep!” The robotics expert wiped his eyes, nodding, “...’m just tired after….that…” He stated the obvious but Saihara made it a point to keep him awake while also watching the situation between Kaito and Ouma unfold.

 

Ouma seemed unphased at first until Kaito finally settled on a spot and began lapping at it, an obvious shudder racked the dictator’s body and there was a deep breath through clenched teeth. Soon enough, Kaito was sucking on the skin with expertise.

 

Quickly, color flooded Ouma’s cheeks as he clenched his eyes shut, biting his lip.  _ He was trying to keep quiet _ , Saihara deduced. But, the little ruler couldn't keep it in forever, a small whimper slipping past his lips. “ _ Ah _ ...Momota-chan is...so good at gi-giving hickeys..!” he complimented.

 

Kaito simply hummed in agreement, Ouma tilting his head back, eyebrows drawn up in pleasure. He made a low purring noise in the back of his throat,  _ “Momota…” _ His voice was low and drawn out. The astronaut was feeling a bit prideful if the smirk that spread across his lips was any indication.

 

Kaito bit down, sharp canines puncturing skin causing Ouma to jerk his knee up, a startled moan leaving him. His hands threaded into the carpet, “ _ Ngh _ …” The taller began lapping at the blood that had gathered there before abusing Ouma’s neck some more. 

 

“ _ Hah~... _ ” Ouma panted out, some more barely cut off moans slipping out. Everyone could see the supreme ruler was rock hard, rolling his hips, rocking up into the air. 

 

“I thought your neck wasn't sensitive, Kokichi?” Amami chuckled lowly, using the other's given name easily. 

 

“Yeah, Ouma, you're  _ never  _ this responsive.” Saihara also commented a hand on his chin, he looked over at Kiibo, wondering if the other boy was going to say something as well. Instead, he was met with the sight of Kiibo biting his lip, staring at Ouma with hooded, lustful eyes and rosy cheeks.

 

One of his hands was in between his legs, a quiet whimper leaving him.  _ Ah geez, _ Saihara thought,  _ Ouma has probably awakened some weird obsession in Kiibo _ … His grey eyes went back to Ouma and Kaito, slightly shaking his head.

 

“Sh-shut up..! You guys are- _ ahn!” _ Ouma’s protest was cut short by his own pleasure, a long and drawn out whine coming next. Kaito pulled back with a pop sound, admiring the purple mark he’d left on the mischievous boy. 

 

“S-satisfied?” Ouma asked, opening one eye and peering down at Kaito. 

 

The astronaut simply chuckled, “I should be the one asking you that.” He palmed the shorter’s boy crotch, “I mean, you're rock hard from just a little hickey.” Kaito observed cockily.

 

No one missed the shiver that ran through Ouma, the boy once again biting his lip, “I'm gonna kill you.” He growled out. Kaito leaned forwards, their faces inches apart,

 

“I look forward to it.” His voice was low.

 

“Alright, you two, enough courting.” Korekiyo interrupted their odd display with a small sigh. One could only take so much of their aggressive flirting and empty threats, when it came down to it, everyone knew they were close and would do anything to protect each other.

 

Ouma grabbed the front of Kaito’s jacket roughly, grinning crookedly before pushing him away and crawling back to his original spot. Kaito scooted back a bit, going to ask who wanted to go next but was cut off before he could even start by a burp from Saihara.

 

The detective leaned forwards, the first few buttons of his white shirt had been popped open, revealing a silver cross necklace. He gripped his black skinny jeans as he pointed at Amami, “Truth or dare, Amami?!” Said hairdresser was a little caught off guard by the loud declaration but he shook it off easily.

 

“Truth, since I haven't done one in a while.” The green haired boy stated. The glint that appeared in Saihara’s eyes told Amami that's exactly what the detective is hoping for. 

 

“I have been wondering this since  _ forever _ .” Saihara dragged out, drinks definitely effecting him now and giving him a burst of confidence and vulgarity. Amami simply nodded, trying not to laugh at the other's new demeanor. “Are you a top or a bottom?” Saihara asked, not even blinking or blushing in the slightest at the lewd and abrasive question. 

 

Suddenly, the pierced boy had all eyes on him but he didn't mind. Well, he could just give a straight forward but that really wasn't his style, was it? The most devious smirk twisted on his face, he pat a spot on his lap, “Why don't you come find out?”

 

Saihara’s eyes widened and Kaito was expecting him to completely chicken out, he was pleasantly surprised when the black haired boy began determinedly crawling over to the beckoning Amami. Korekiyo chuckled, “Our little detective is quite bold tonight, is he not?” 

 

Ouma giggled, “Very bold… I'll have to take advantage of that, soon.” 

 

Saihara was inches from Amami’s face, his hands situated on the hairdresser’s thighs. “Getting nervous?” Amami asked, batting his long eyelashes, somehow looking both innocent and mocking. The grip on his thighs tightened threateningly, pleasantly.

 

“Never.” Saihara practically growled out, a sudden air of dominance about him as he smashed their lips together. Amami’s lip piercing digging into the detective's soft lips as their tongues danced together, fighting for dominance. 

 

The others couldn't tell who was winning at first, grunts coming from both parties until eventually,

 

Amami relented.

 

He leaned back on his hands, Saihara plunging his tongue deeper into his mouth. The black haired boy leaned closer, pressing their chests together, instinctively carding his fingers through soft, wavy locks. 

 

Amami sighed through his nose, wrapping his arms around the other's boy's shoulders. Finally, they pulled back from the kiss for a few moments, Amami with a soft moan and Saihara with heavy pants. Their hooded, lustful eyes met and they seemed entranced by one another.

 

“Does that-” the green haired boy couldn't finish his question, Saihara crashing their lips together again desperately. The detective was making all kinds of cute noises, moaning and mewling his life away. It was obvious he wasn't used to being the dominant one in situations like this, chest heaving.

 

For some reason, that made it all the more delectable in Amami’s eyes. He felt Saihara’s hands suddenly slip under the hem of his shirt, once more he broke the kiss, the hairdresser chuckling. He turned his attention to their onlookers, simply saying, “You all can keep playing, I don't know how long this'll be.”

 

No one so much as said a word, there was no way in hell they were missing cute, submissive little Saihara dom the elusive Amami Rantarou. Hell, they were just finding out the latter was a bottom! 

 

Saihara moved his attention downwards, nipping at Amami’s neck and grazing the soft skin with his teeth. A visible shudder ran through the taller boy, a quiet whine leaving him. The detective’s hands roamed up a tan chest and found two, unsurprisingly, pierced nipples. 

 

Saihara made a snide comment, “What on you  _ isn't  _ pierced, Amami?” Amami just smirked, expression speaking volumes, daring Saihara. Silently saying,  _ find out for yourself _ . 

 

Saihara began playing with Amami’s nipples the best he could, not knowing that area was especially sensitive on the taller.  

 

“ _ Ah!” _ the moan was high pitched and much too cute, it was hard to believe it came from the no nonsense Amami Rantarou. Saihara just couldn't  _ not _ comment on that, “Your voice is...so cute.”

 

Ouma agreed, nothing enthusiastically, “Amami-chan, I didn't know your voice was so adorable! How could you keep this secret from us?!” His voice was filled with feign hurt but the supreme ruler was genuinely shocked. 

 

“Oh, as if you are one to talk about keeping secrets.” Korekiyo comments snidely, taking a jab at Ouma in a passive aggressive bite to get him back for stealing his chance with Kiibo. The shorter didn't care, shrugging. 

 

Now Amami's back was pressed against the floor, Saihara's lips working around his neck easily, biting and nipping anywhere he could reach. The green haired boy found himself hooking one leg around Saihara's hip, grinding up against the detective.

 

“ _ Shuichi _ ... _ nn, _ you're so hard already…” The pierced boy commented and was rewarded with a moan. “You're so adorable, you know that?” Amami continued to tease, one of his hands running through Saihara's black locks.

 

That praise caused said ‘adorable’ boy to thrust against Amami hard, a loud and surprised moan coming from him. Saihara picked up a reasonable pace, pressing wet kisses across Amami’s chest as his hands roamed just about anywhere. Amami, on the other hand, just gave into the pleasure.

 

The hair stylist’s head fell back, loud breathy moans leaving him, hands twisting into the carpet. His sweat was only making his wavy hair curl that much more, cheeks painted a dark red as his long, thick eyelashes resting upon them. His plump, pierced lips were parted and quivering with his pleasure. Amami’s hair was bouncing with every one of Saihara's thrusts.

 

The detective's mouth was hanging open, hot breath fanning across tan skin, low grunts leaving him. Amami let out the cutest squeak followed by a high, drawn out whine. “ _ Hah _ ..! Shuichi...so good!” 

 

Daringly, the black haired boy bit down around one of Amami's nipple. Amami's back arched delectably, an especially loud moan leaving him as he seemed to freeze, face contorted in absolute pleasure. After a few moments, he relaxed in a heap and began breathing harshly.

 

Saihara Shuichi just made Amami Rantarou cum and he wasn't quite done yet, see, the detective hadn't finished. With a few more thrusts against the tired out boy beneath him, Saihara came with a beautiful moan spilling from his lips. His hazy grey eyes found Amami's face, a smirk resting there.

 

“Did that answer your question?” The pierced boy asked, still sounding breathless. Saihara swallowed thickly, bangs sticking to his forehead, nodding. His response was a chuckle, “Good, later I'll let you cum inside of me, okay?”

 

Saihara, again, just nodded but this one held much more enthusiasm. Kiibo squeaked from his spot in the circle, covering his eyes yet peeking through his fingers. “That was...really dirty…” He commented meekly and Ouma shot him a lopsided grin accompanied by a raised eyebrow.

 

“Oh but you moaning my name while jacking off  _ wasn't _ ?” The purple haired boy teased. He enjoyed how red the robotics expert blushed cherry red, how fitting. 

 

To be honest, the stickiness of his underwear didn't both Saihara as they'd been covered in precum for a while now but he'd never say that out loud. Ouma directed his attacks to Amami, “Don't you wanna change out of those yucky clothes now?” Obviously just trying to see more skin than he already had. 

 

Unfortunately for him, Amami simply shrugged, pushing Saihara off of him so he could sit up. “Meh, I'm used to being covered in cum so this is nothing.” Kiibo made an inhuman noise, keening at the lewd sentence. 

 

“Geez, Kiibaby, it sounds like you just overheated or something.” Ouma laughed.

 

“...I think I might've…” The innocent boy replied, heart pounding out of his chest and only further humoring the supreme ruler. Saihara shuffled back to his original seat next to Kiibo and while he was at a loss for words, he certainly didn't seem tired. In fact, there was a burning fire in his eyes.

 

Tonight really was the night of awakening things, huh?

 

Kaito waved his hand dismissively, “Kiibo, it's your turn!” The astronaut said as if they had any order in the first place but the white haired boy nodded, nervously fiddling with his hands. Trying to think, presumably.

 

“O-ouma…” he started not so surprisingly. Said boy looked up, expectant and grinning like a cheshire cat. Just like that, he’d wrapped little Kiibo around his finger and he couldn't be happier.

 

“Please kiss me again..! O-on the lips...please…” Kiibo squeaked out, twiddling his fingers. There were a few stifled giggles from several different people in the room, that was so innocent. 

 

Ouma purred, he really was like a nefarious cat. “Of course,  _ baby boy~ _ ” he beckoned the robotics expert over to him with a finger and a smirk to match. No one missed the visible shudder that ran through Kiibo at the new nickname of ‘baby boy’ as he awkwardly scrambled over to the little ruler. 

 

Kiibo nervously stared at the other, hands shaking as his eyes seemed glued to Ouma’s lips but he didn't make a move. “Well? What are you waiting for, huh, baby boy?” Kiibo had been kissed before,but he was never the one who initiated it! 

 

Ouma kissed him as a joke or a way to tease him constantly, Amami had kissed him as a dare a few times before, Saihara had gotten drunk off of his ass planted one on the white haired boy before too. The only people he hasn't kissed in this room are Kaito and Korekiyo! Kiibo had no idea how to initiate this, his aquamarine eyes swirling with confusion and anxiety. 

 

Luckily for him, Ouma took pity on him and gently guided Kiibo closer to him before softly pressing their lips together. It wasn't much but the white haired boy's cheeks were aflame once more, heart thudding like thunder cracking. 

 

Kiibo...really wanted to kiss the supreme ruler. Even though Ouma teased him relentlessly, he always found himself following the smaller boy like a lost puppy. He was attracted to Ouma, no denying that. Who wasn't, honestly. Every boy seated in this room could easily be toyed with, all it took was a low purr and a bat of Ouma’s long eyelashes, just like that they were putty.

 

The nicknames didn't help, either. Kiibo was honestly ashamed at how often he wished his friend would just call him baby, without the ‘Kii’ prefix. Not counting truth or dare games, nor any other weird things the boys often found themselves involved in, Ouma is the only who has ever... _ aroused _ the innocent Kiibo Iidabashi.

 

When his kisses lingered just a bit too long or his breath ghosted across Kiibo's neck, raising hairs in shivering anticipation, a hand accidentally brushing his thigh. All of that, got blood rushing to his cheeks and elsewhere…

 

And now that Ouma had pulled that little moaning stunt earlier, all those pent up emotions were washing over Kiibo and unleashing an unholy  _ desire _ and  _ obsession _ . If the robotics expert thought the purple haired boy occupied his thoughts too often before, he was in for a surprise.

 

_ Pleasure, excitement, anticipation _ , those are the things his mind, his body, his  _ heart _ associated with Ouma Kokichi. And he wanted  _ more, more, more _ . Kiibo wanted Ouma to look at him and only him, to call him baby boy and string him along like a dog. God, this was weird but he couldn't help it!

 

Ouma giggled, “Nishishi, Kiiboy is panting really hard from such an innocent kiss, why's that?” He pretended as if he didn't know before dragging a finger down the other's neck, “He must be having dirty thoughts about me!” The little ruler was exactly on the money and Kiibo did not protest, only pressing their lips back together and opening his mouth to tell Ouma that he wanted more.

 

“You've gone and ruined our pure snowflake…” Amami commented, a slight twinge of disappointment in his voice as he observed Kiibo falling into Ouma’s madness. Just from the desperate look on his face, the hairdresser could easily deduce that  _ something _ in Kiibo just snapped.  _ Hard _ .

 

Saihara sighed, “It was only a matter of time, he's stripped us all of something, hasn't he?” Though, he chuckled at this and didn't seem to mind one bit. After all, the detective was the first who'd been utterly intrigued by the supreme leader and subsequently, the one to taste his intoxicatingly sweet nectar.

 

Kaito laughed breathlessly, running his hands through his bangs, “I thought I was  _ straight _ before I met Ouma, okay?” That was funny, looking back on it. Kaito had gotten the hugest crush on Maki when he’d first arrived at HPA, clinging to her like she was the best thing since sliced bread. Ouma enrolled a bit later, as did a few other students.

 

Kaito remembers the exact moment Ouma walked in, steps haughty and confident as he stared the class down with a prideful smile. His teeth perfect and sharp, eyes glittering with mischief, hair seeming to shine. He let out that cute little laugh, painted fingernails crying out for attention. Kaito was completely and utterly  _ fucked _ . Maki, was long forgotten, the astronaut chasing around the elusive liar yet still claiming they didn't get along.

 

Korekiyo shook his head, “I must say that Ouma has not stripped, as you so eloquently put, anything from me.” 

 

Amami snorted, “That's because you're a Grade A kinkmaster, you're even worse and more experienced than  _ Miu _ !” Speaking of the green haired devil, he always said he’d like his men tall, manly, smelling of the earth and cologne, voices deep and boisterous.

 

What he didn't expect was to have to run to the nearest restroom the first time Ouma, somewhat jokingly, beamed up at him with glittering eyes and exclaimed, “Big brother!” It was especially weird because Amami actually was a big brother… he tried not to think about it.

 

Ouma finally complied to the panting Kiibo’s wants, sticking his tongue into the other's mouth rather unceremoniously. He easily dominated the white haired boy, not that Kiibo put up a fight in the first place. The kiss had barely started and a raunchy, heated noise already clawed its way out of the innocent boy's throat. 

 

Ouma traced light circles on a pale neck before he pulled the collar of Kiibo’s bright blue sweatshirt down, tracing patterns across his collarbones. The submissive boy was trembling, Ouma’s hand threading into his white locks as he angled their heads for better positioning.

 

The supreme ruler was plundering Kiibo's mouth for all it was worth, tongue running over pearly whites and dancing with a deep scarlet tongue. 

 

_ “Kokichi…” _  Kiibo moaned out between their heavy kissing, voice high and the very definition of desperate. Ouma just smirked, Kiibo's hands had twisted themselves into the supreme ruler’s pink and purple shirt. 

 

The shorter pulled back, just for a moment, “Moan my name some more, baby boy. I want the whole world to know it!” With those instructions, he dove right back in and Kiibo did as told. Well, the best he could with all the moaning, whimpering and panting he was doing.  

 

“ _ Nn,  _ Koki- _ ah _ ..! Kokichi~...” Kiibo repeated his name like a mantra to the best of his ability, head spinning and everything else except Ouma’s skillful movements didn't even exist to him right now. All he could register was a hand twisted delightfully in his hair, another hand toying with the waistband of his white jeans and that devilish tongue ravishing his mouth.

 

One of Kiibo's hands had untangled from within the fabric of Ouma's shirt and was now squeezing the shorter boy's thigh almost painfully. His hands were shaking so cutely, entire body much like a leaf in harsh winter wind.  Everyone could see the visible tent in the robotics expert’s pants, there was no way they could miss it.

 

Unfortunately for him, the purple haired boy pulled away from their dance of tongues sporting a cocky grin as a string of saliva connected them. His dark purple eyes were swimming with glee and pride, dominance and near ownership of Kiibo Iidabashi, the Ultimate Roboticist.

 

Kiibo was staring at the other through thick, snow white eyelashes, ocean blue eyes cloudy with lust, desire and admiration. His cheeks were still a pretty pink, lips red and a little swollen from the intense kissing session. “ _ Kokichi _ …” He moaned out breathily, panting softly and looking absolutely sexy, in his own way. 

 

Ouma simply ran both his hands through the taller boy's hair, cocking his head to the side, “Did you like that, baby?” Kiibo's heart rate kicked up, if that was even possible without an actual heart attack at this point. That would be embarrassing to explain to his no nonsense, ever stern father.

 

Kiibo nodded, leaning his head against Ouma's shoulders as he struggled to ground himself. “Those aren't words, Kiibaby~.” 

 

The white haired boy gathered himself, urging trembling lips to vocalize his hoarse response, “I... _ loved _ it, Kokichi… More than anything I've ever done, I loved it! I want...I want you to always have control over me, Kokichi!” Kiibo said with a sudden energy and confidence, looking Ouma in the eyes before the realization of what he said slammed into him.

 

“Ah, th-that was weird, please forgive-”

 

Ouma chuckled darkly, “As if I needed your permission, Kiiboy. Don't you know? You're my  _ favorite  _ toy, after all! It's just so fun that you finally wanna play along!” Kiibo's cheeks flooded with color, he seemed much too pleased with that.

 

Kaito interrupted them, “You guys are...weird, you know that right?” Ouma barely spared him a glance, roughly grabbing the front of Kiibo's shirt, said boy whimpering.

 

“No, I just like being in  _ control _ .” Ouma purred, grinning twistedly as he stared at Kiibo, who, once again, could only whimper. “You're so fuckin’ cute, baby boy. We'll finish this later so be a good boy and play the game properly! Don't just focus on me!”

 

The supreme ruler’s voice lowered, “Got it?”

 

Kiibo stuttered out a reply, “G-got it.”

 

Ouma smiled innocently, the face of an angel, “Good!” If you didn't know better, you'd think he was here to give you a free puppy with how little malice his expression held. Though, everyone in that room knew the truth. Ouma wasn't a bad person but he could definitely be dangerous, borderline twisted, if necessary.

 

Korekiyo had originally wanted to dare Kiibo but, even despite Ouma’s word, that mark of possession was much too fresh and he didn't want to incur the supreme ruler’s backhanded wrath. He settled for Saihara, well, that was an understatement.

 

While the anthropologist took interest in Kiibo's overflowing innocence, Saihara definitely held his attention pretty often. The detective was literally gorgeous; thick eyelashes, sharp grey eyes, pale flawless skin, a lithe figure, and a tight ass. 

 

“I am going, if that is alright with you all.” Korekiyo piped up, Kiibo and Ouma now back in their respective places. The robotics expert had his knees to his chest, arms wrapped around them. Ouma was completely unaffected from just a simple kiss, he was much too experienced for such a thing. 

 

Though, the purple haired boy was probably feeling a slight rush from claiming full dominance over Kiibo. No one opposed him so he began speaking, burning golden eyes landing on Saihara.

 

“Saihara, truth or dare?” His deep, smooth voice questioned as the tall boy crossed his arms, a bad habit he had. The detective wasn't perturbed in the slightest, he was still on top of the world for being both dominant and the reason Amami came. He had a feeling, however, that the former was about to change.

 

Saihara swallowed, “Dare.” Even though he wanted to retain this feeling of dominance, he wasn't a wuss, either. So, he chose dare like a real man should. Korekiyo smiled beneath his mask, clearly pleased with these developments.

 

He sighed, “I have been trying to think of a elegant or even polite way to say this but there is not one. Because of this, I must be crass.” The long haired boy seemed genuinely saddened that he would have to be vulgar even in this R rated version of Truth or Dare.

 

“Saihara, I want to fondle your ass.” Kaito choked, Amami would've choked if he had a gag reflex, Ouma snorted so hard he may have a deviated septum, Kiibo once again sounded like he was short circuiting.

 

Sounding more like Kaito than himself, Saihara gathered himself and asked, “Dude,  _ why?”  _

 

Korekiyo threw his arms into the air with a huff, grimacing, “What do you mean why?! No one ever asks why on any other dare, why am I being persecuted?! I thought we were not judging!”

 

Kaito chimed in, “I mean, most times we explain ourselves or the reasoning is obvious but… You can't just expect to say you wanna cop a feel on my sidekick and not expect me to ask questions.”

 

Korekiyo seemed like he was literally vibrating in place, “How is the reasoning not obvious?! We are a class of smart, observant individuals who all have varying degrees of interest within the same gender! It's o-o-obvious!” 

 

They better lay off before Korekiyo has one of his signature breakdowns, screaming before his voice cracks terribly and he runs off, saying he's telling his sister. 

 

Saihara put a finger to his chin before be surmised, “Well, I do have a pretty bangin’ ass.” 

 

Kaito took the wine bottle that had been near Saihara all this time, “Alright, that's enough booze for you. Just go do your dare, you weirdo.” Korekiyo seemed to calm down a bit, “E-exactly..! If someone has a nice rear end, of course I would touch it if given the chance! You all were making it seem like I was weird when honestly, mine has been the most vanilla, has it not?!”

 

“Eh, well, Kiibo's actually was.” Kaito cut in once more and Korekiyo snapped at him,

 

“I appreciate the input Kaito, thank you!” He said sarcastically, eyes burning. He huffed but that annoyance quickly dissipated when Saihara suddenly draped himself across the anthropologist’s lap, ass in the air. The glee that so obviously danced in golden eyes was almost laughable.

 

“I don't really know exactly what you're gonna do, it's fine as long as you don't stick a finger up my ass-” Saihara's crude comment was interrupted by Kaito,

 

“Yeah I am  _ never _ leaving you unsupervised with alcohol  _ ever _ again!” He felt like this was an alternate universe, hearing his shy sidekick say such things was tearing apart the very space time continuum!  

 

Ouma chuckled, “Nishishi, is hearing Saihara-chan be so forward making you uncomfortable, Momota-chan?” Kaito was honestly going to fucking agree but Ouma opened up his big mouth again before he could, faking a gasp, “Or~ are you actually getting turned on by it?!”

 

Kaito took a deep breath, closing his eyes, “Ouma, you have two seconds to shut the hell up before I smack you.” Bad choice of words the astronaut realized a bit too late, immediately regretting speaking.

 

Ouma faked a raunchy moan, “Oh, god, is that a threat or a promise Momota-chan? You know how much I love your big-” 

 

Kiibo reached his breaking point, literally yelling, “ _ OH MY GOODNESS!”  _ This did not perturb the little ruler in the slightest, his attention simply shifting to the white haired boy.

 

“Aww, is my little pup jealous? Well~, I have to say, yours was pretty big, too!” Ouma complimented, Kiibo turned bright red and squeaked.

 

“I have not even begun my dare yet because you fools cannot silence yourselves. Please, for the love of humanity, silence yourselves.” Korekiyo said, voice clearly aggravated. Saihara was still draped across his lap like a cat, body completely relaxed and eyes shut. He honestly looked half ready to doze off, “Kiyo, your lap is comfy…”

 

Amami wanted to ask ‘what fucking time is it’ even though he knew due to the expensive watch in his arm, he just wanted to annoy Korekiyo some more but he didn't. Everyone silenced,  now choosing to respect Korekiyo’s request and set their sights on him and the boy on his lap.

 

The long haired boy looked down at the detective, well, more like his perfect ass. Korekiyo's expression looked euphoric just looking, as if touching gold, he slowly lowered his hands down onto Saihara's ass. There was no movement for a moment or two before he began almost massaging the black haired boy's rear end.

 

It was...a weird sensation to Saihara, at first. It almost tickled yet also made him shiver, pleasure wise, that didn't kick in til later. On the other hand, Korekiyo was already breathing heavily, face flushed, probably drooling underneath that mask.

 

It wasn't until Korekiyo pressed particularly hard, pinching the skin through soft fabric. Saihara's breath hitched, a soft moan leaving him. “For some reason, I feel like it's really kinky to get off to having someone...I don't even know what to call this.” Amami counted, hand on his chin.

 

“There's nothing wrong with being an ass man, Amami.” Kaito said, crossing his arms and puffing his chest out. The hair stylist shot him an annoyed look, that's not what he was referring to.

 

“Actually… I'm pretty sure it's Saihara-chan he's talking about.” Ouma pointed out, eyes intently locked on the detective’s facial expression, or what he could see of it. 

 

Saihara had buried his face in his arms, only above his nose being visible. Even with just that, you could tell he was blushing something heavy, eyebrows drawn up in pleasure as he made tiny, muffled noises of pleasure. That wasn't all though, the detective was so obviously rutting his hips against Korekiyo's leg.

 

“Kiyo…” Saihara said in a breathy voice, trying to get his attention.

 

“Yes?” Korekiyo answered tentatively, voice tainted in lust and oozing with sex appeal. 

 

There were a few moments of tense silence but alcohol still had its embrace on the black haired boy, he wasn't as nearly embarrassed as he should be when he says this, “...Please, spank me.” 

 

Another shaky, hoarse plea,  _ “Please…” _

 

Kaito looks like he wanted to hold his head in his hands, “Shuichi...is almost as bad as you, Ouma.” He was in disbelief, he'd learned a lot more things about his sidekick than he needed to know this night. Sure, they'd slept together a few times but hell! It was so outrageously vanilla, Saihara must hold back a lot…

 

“Oh? This is news to you?” Ouma inquired with a smirk that screamed the words  _ I win _ , “Saihara-chan is always super~ dirty when we do it together! I guess he holds back for poor little Momota-chan, huh? You could never keep up with him at full throttle!” 

 

Kaito slammed his hand down, “Bullshit! If I can handle you, I can definitely handle-” 

 

The astronaut couldn't finish his argument as a loud smack resounded throughout Amami’s room followed by a delicious moan.  All attention was back on Saihara and Korekiyo without hesitance, Amami making a pleased noise in the back of his throat.

 

Kiibo squeaked, covering his eyes, “This is... _ too much.. _ !” Ouma grabbed his wrists, forcing the white haired boy's hands from his face.

 

“Nuh uh, you totes have to watch, Kiibaby! This is what happens to disobedient puppies in my possession!” Ouma said, chipper as ever with an innocent smile as if he didn't basically just tell Kiibo he would eventually be spanking him.

 

“So, be a good boy and watch very carefully!” The supreme ruler said with a nod, smile only growing wider when the robotics expert slowly lowered his hands and took in the lewd sight before him with bashful eyes.

 

_ Smack, smack, smack _ the somewhat dulled sounds bounced off the walls, everything silent save for Saihara’s heavy breathing and never ending whimpering. He was rolling his hips with expertise, rutting his cock against Korekiyo's thigh, so tantalizingly close to getting off. 

 

The anthropologist’s erection was poking Saihara in the side but he honestly paid it no mind, too focused on his own pleasure. 

 

Suddenly, Korekiyo halted and he gripped Saihara's thigh painfully as he hissed through his teeth, eyes fluttering shut for just a few moments. Just the quickest noise left his lips before he relaxed and then realized what had just happened.

 

“Saihara, I..! I'm sorry-I  _ never _ !” The long haired boy stuttered, entire face flushing. It was unlike Korekiyo to cum first, his stamina and sex drive were utterly ridiculous so this was... _ new _ . “You're just...so beautiful and I've always wanted to..!”

 

He hung his head in shame, bangs covering his eyes, “I apologize, I've made a fool of myself…”

 

Even if it was over something as... _ odd _ and even as intimate, Kaito just couldn't stand by and let one of his friends feel so embarrassed, “Yo, Kiyo, dude! It's alright, it happens to be the best of us, don't feel bad!” The astronaut gave the ashamed anthropologist a thumbs up. 

 

Even Ouma felt too bad to tease the other boy, he bit his lip and didn't say a word. Amami also chimed in trying to make the tall boy feel better, “Besides, it hadn't been your turn in forever, makes sense for you to be a little pent up!”

 

Korekiyo didn't lift his head. Saihara turned over in his lap, back now resting on Korekiyo's thighs as he gently cupped his face and got his attention. “Hey, Kiyo, you know…” the detective's voice was breathy, beckoning. “We can just continue all that fun later in my room~.” said the alcohol in the boy's system. He really was acting like Ouma!

 

Korekiyo's eyes widened, blushing before ducking his head away to hide his fiery cheeks as he nodded. Saihara offered up a lazy smirk and slowly got out, wincing a bit at how painfully hard he was but he wasn't a quitter, retaking his spot next to Kiibo.

 

“I HAVE A DARE!” Ouma yelled the very moment everyone was seated only to be meant with several, harsh shushes and even harsher glares. “Dude! Be quiet, you want the girls to hear you?” Kaito hissed, mainly worried about his pride being on the line and not being able to look his female counterparts in the eyes after being caught playing a horny game of Truth or Dare.

 

Hell, Tenko would probably body slam all of them for simply being gathered together,  _ too many degenerates can never end well, _ she says.  Well, she was right but she didn't need to know that. 

 

Amami also scolded the supreme ruler, “Yeah, the girls will ruin all the fun! Especially Kirumi, she'd probably make us all go shower and do homework!” The pierced boy threw his hands up in the air as if that's the worst tragedy that could ever happen. 

 

Ouma simply giggled, “Nishishi, oops! Guess I got a bit too excited but I just can't help it when it comes to Amami-chan!” He winked, a finger to his lips.

 

Amami cocked his head to the side, awaiting the question. 

 

“Truth or dare?”

 

He was questioned and easily answered, “Dare. I always love to see what little tricks you'll pull, Kokichi.” His eyes filled with their own form of mischief and anticipation, smile rivaling the little ruler’s. 

 

“You have whipped cream, don't you?” Ouma feigned innocence, pressing a finger to his cheek as he raised an eyebrow. 

 

Kiibo said, “There is some in the kitchen, I can go get some for you, Kokichi!” His words were eager, already biting at the chance to do something for his beloved Ouma.

 

The purple haired boy simply chuckled, “That won't be needed. Will it, Amami-chan?” The hair stylist was already standing, heading towards the mini fridge beside his bed.

 

“You just keep that kind of stuff around for-” before Kaito could even finish his question, Amami snapped at him.

 

“No! I just like eating whipped cream, it's fuckin’ delicious. Kokichi is just nosey as hell and rummages through my fridge any time he's in my room.” Amami said with a sigh, looking through the fridge before grabbing his favorite snack, if you could even call it that.

 

He begrudgingly handed it to the purple haired boy, grumbling, “Kokichi, I swear to God if your dare is just an excuse to eat all of my whipped cream.” 

 

Ouma frowned, “Oh no, Amami-chan might get upset then! It is just kind of an excuse to eat whipped cream but~...” He was beaming once more, stars in his eyes, “I get to eat it off of your beautiful body!” 

 

All the previous annoyance disappeared from the green haired boy's face, “I'm listening.” Ouma giggled innocently.

 

“Lay down in front of me, I want to lick whipped cream off of your chest!” The little ruler had stars in his eyes, licking his lips as he spoke. Without hesitance, Amami peeled his shirt off and threw it on his bed. Doing so ruffled his hair even more, his eyeshadow smearing and  _ god, he was hot _ .

 

“You know, it's total bullshit that Amami can look so hot even when he's a hot _ mess _ .” Kaito commented with a huff, “It takes me forever to get ready in the mornings but you still manage to look hot even like this!” 

 

Amami chuckled, “Sorry, Kaito, it's just something I was born with.” The tan boy laid down, hair fanning out like a halo on the carpet beneath him, deep emerald eyes staring up at Ouma expectantly.

 

“If it makes you feel any better, I think you look hot when you first wake up Momota-chan!” Ouma commented, shaking up the can in his hands.

 

“Oh, really?” Kaito asked, a bit too happy at the compliment.

 

“Nishishi, who knows! Maybe that was just a lie!” Of course, that's what he said and he relished in the way the astronaut smacked his lips in annoyance. Ouma looked down at Amami's pierced belly button and grinned, “You really are just pierced everywhere, huh? I love it…”

 

The hairdresser suddenly felt talkative, spilling some random info, “Well, originally, I was only getting my ears pierced for all of my sisters but I realized I was kind of obsessed with them… next thing I knew, I was like this.”

 

His tan cheeks were blushing as if that was something to get embarrassed over. It was a sweet sentiment, really. Well, the first part, anyways. 

 

Ouma laughed quietly before spraying whipped cream on Amami’s navel, up the middle of his chest and on both of his nipples. And suddenly, the good natured smile on the purple haired boy’s face twisted into something animalistic. Like a predator observing its prey.

 

Amami shivered at the cold condiment, he also couldn't help but to smirk. “Kokichi, how long have you been fantasizing about this? Heh, you've known about that whipped cream for a while now…” 

 

Ouma straddled the taller boy, putting a finger to his lips, “Now,  _ that _ is a secret, Amami-chan!” He tossed the container, almost hitting Kaito.

 

“Hey, watch it!” The astronaut nagged, grabbing the condiment and setting it down beside him. That could've hit him right in the face and he kind of needs that!

 

Ever so slowly, Ouma bent down and licked at the cream atop Amami’s belly button, simply teasing. There was a whine but it didn't come from Amami.

 

Everyone's eyes flicked over to Kiibo whose cheeks were a burning pink, he slapped a hand over his mouth. “Sorry!” He squeaked out, voice slightly muffled. The robotics expert just couldn't help to imagine Ouma doing that to him..! 

 

“Like I said,  _ baby boy _ ,” the nickname was purred, “you'll have your chance soon enough!” That was all Ouma said before turning his attention back to Amami. He pushed his tongue against toned abs, slowly trailing his way up and relishing in the way Amami whimpered.

 

Slowly, the supreme ruler lapped at the whipped cream to prolong the pleasure. Once he made it to Amami’s pectorals, his nimble hands traced patterns in the taller boy's hips and not missing the way Amami's hips were ever slightly lifting.

 

The moment his plump lips latched onto pink nipples, Amami's back arched beautifully as a debauched noise left his throat. “ _ Kokichi _ ..!” 

 

“You're making such cute noises for me, Amami-chan~. Moan a little louder, pretty boy.” Ouma coaxed before going back to abusing the hairdresser’s left nipple. 

 

“Yo-you're so good with your mouth, Kokichi…” Amami said breathily, pressing a hand to his eyes. 

“Haven't I always been?” Ouma singsonged, finally paying attention to the boy's right nipple, using one of his hands to toy with the left. 

 

“ _ Ngh, mmm _ …” Amami moaned, voice going low instead of up in pitch like usual. His nipples really were way too sensitive and the piercings only made it worse, not that he minded, though. The purple haired boy really was too good with his tongue and not to mention the occasional graze of teeth. God, it was driving Amami crazy..!

 

“ _ Ah..!” _ He nearly shouted when Ouma decided to bite down without warning, the taller throwing his head back in ecstasy. The little ruler pushed himself up, looking down at Amami with a smirk and a little bit of whipped cream on the side of his lip.

.

“All done!” He announced in a childish voice, “Thanks for the meal!” He teased as Amami looked up at him with slightly unfocused eyes, not even able to form a coherent response. 

 

“ _ Kokichi _ …” Amami muttered, going to sit up but flinches harshly when Ouma slides down from his ash hips to his thighs. “ _ Ngh _ ..!” The smallest whimper escaped him but soon enough, the purple haired boy stood and sauntered off, making quite the show of it. 

 

The hairdresser was still rock hard as he sat up, running hands through his bangs before accidentally smearing his dark eyeshadow even more. “Good God, Amami…” Kaito groaned out, feeling his heart race when said boy sent a toothy grin his way.

 

“Fuck off, pretty boy.” the astronaut grumbled, crossing his arms and turning his nose up. 

 

Saihara chuckled, “Honestly, I have to agree with Kaito. It's not fair how pretty you are, Amami.” Several raised eyebrows were sent his way, the detective seemed to be forgetting his own status. 

 

Ouma laughed uproariously, “You're joking, right?!” The supreme ruler was smacking his thigh, tears in his eyes. 

 

“Who? Me?” Saihara asked, bewildered as he pointed to himself. “No..? Why would I be?” The poor boy was genuinely confused and didn't get to say much more as Kaito smushed his hand against the detective’s face. 

 

“Shut it, pretty boy.” The astronaut hissed but held no real malice in his voice, Saihara was an absolute idiot. He was one of the prettiest boys any of them had seen! A deep blush spread across the black haired boy's face.

 

“E-eh?! I'm not..!” Saihara pushed Kaito away, bashfully directing his smoky eyes to the wall. “Kaito…” He mumbled out of embarrassment and the astronaut had to truly resist the urge to kiss him. 

 

The black haired boy balled his hands into fists, trying to push past how flustered he was. “Anyways, I have a dare and it's now or never because my buzz is kind of wearing off so..!”

 

Korekiyo chuckled at that statement and Kaito still refused to give Saihara any more booze for the time being. 

 

“Kiibo!” Saihara snapped, locking eyes with him, tone overly intense. Said boy jumped, slightly startled by suddenly being put on the spot.

 

“Y-yes?” He stuttered, trying to calm his rapidly beating heart.

 

“Truth or dare?” Saihara questioned, holding out his hand. “Bring me some more booze from the fridge, Amami! I'm going to need it after this.” 

 

Kaito pointed at the hairdresser, “Don't!”

 

The pierced fucker was already standing, “Who am I to deny our star detective?” With a chuckle, he made his way over to his mini fridge and grabbed a cold bottle of beer. “You want a swig, right now?” Amami asked.

 

Saihara shook his head and Kiibo finally replied, having calmed himself, “Since you said you have a dare, I'll obviously choose that…” His voice was so soft and delicate. 

 

“I dare you to let me go down on you!” Saihara shouted all in one breath before making a face of confusion, trying to make sure he hadn't said that wrong. He nodded when he concluded that he didn't mess up. The detective could feel his cheeks burning but his fiery, intense gaze didn't relent.

 

Ouma looked at Saihara with a blank face but his eyes held such danger. So many feelings of jealousy, possession and anger swirled within those dark purple orbs. Slowly, a smile crept across his face but it screamed nothing but malice. “What a good dare, Saihara-chan!” The little ruler clasped his hands together.

 

Kiibo's first blowjob was an honor Ouma was going to bestow upon himself but Truth or Dare was a cruel mistress. He tried not to let his bitterness show, Saihara was too focused and drunk to notice the negative energy directed towards him but all the other boys felt a chill up their spine.

 

Ouma really could be scary sometimes.

 

Kiibo...hadn't said a word. The robotics expert wasn't even blushing. He was just staring with a blank expression, completely frozen and not moving an inch. “...I think you broke him.” Amami commented smugly, laughing quietly.

 

Slowly but surely, color began filling the white haired boy's face until it was flushed a deep cherry red all over. Suddenly, he was in motion, spluttering and throwing his hands just about anywhere. “Wh-wh-what?!” Kiibo's chest was literally heaving, “Are you serious?! That's so..!  _ So!” _

 

“So gross and dirty, I know but you seriously make the cutest noises and the cutest faces!” Saihara gushed, putting both hands on his cheeks. “Please, let me do this one thing!”

 

Kiibo made a high pitched noise, covering his face with his hands. “Saihara..!” He whined out, “I've never… Y-you can if you really want to…” That's really all he had to say on the matter. Yeah, he was embarrassed but he couldn't deny that he was curious, what would it feel like? 

 

Someone as pretty as Saihara doing something so lewd to him? Another high pitched keen left him and Ouma said lowly, “Be careful with our beloved Kiibo, Saihara-chan! I don't know if I'll ever be able to forgive you if you break him~.”

 

The detective nodded before crawling over to the still stunned Kiibo, putting both hands on his knees. “I'll make it good!” He promised. Saihara had experience with blowjobs, both giving and receiving. He was sure he could show Kiibo a good time!

 

Quickly, Saihara unzipped Kiibo's pants and pulled both those and his underwear down when met with his not yet erect cock. He sighed, “I need you to get hard,” Kiibo choked but Saihara continued, “Think about Ouma or something.”

 

“E-eh?!” Kiibo squeaked, “Why would-” 

 

Korekiyo interrupted, “Do not play dumb, Kiibo.” 

 

Said boy just felt his face burning before slowly and shamefully bringing his cerulean eyes to Ouma. The supreme ruler put a hand on his chest, pulling his shirt down to reveal some skin. “Does Kiibaby need to hear me moan to get hard?” His voice was low and seductive, Kiibo swallowed hard before ever so slowly nodding.

 

“ _ Ah, _ Kiibo~!” Ouma faked a moan with the expressions to go right along with it, “Harder, fuck me  _ harder _ !” He yelled and Amami harshly shushed him.

 

“Too loud!” His emerald eyes were narrowed, “The girls are going to think the worst, idiot!” 

 

Ouma raised an eyebrow, “...As if Kaede hasn't walked in on us before, Amami-chan?” The hairdresser coughed, crossing his arms.

 

“Still, I don't want them to think you're fucking in  _ my _ room!” Amami hissed out before Ouma sighed dramatically.

 

“Fine~!” He said childishly before completely flipping his demeanor when his attention turned to Kiibo, faking ecstasy, “ _ Ngh _ , Kiibo, you're so big..!  _ Ah _ , I feel like I'm…” Ouma faked a sob, “Gonna break!  _ Baby _ , go faster~!” 

 

Saihara made a small noise of surprise before he said, “It worked! Good!” The detective grinned, wrapping his hand around the robotics expert’s erect member and relishing in the shiver that racked his delicate frame. 

 

Without any hesitation, Saihara wrapped his lips around Kiibo’s shaft and immediately took all of him in. It was pretty easy, Kiibo wasn't small but Saihara has definitely had bigger and he had Kaito to thank for that. Anyways, the white haired boy jerked at this, a yelp leaving him.

 

Ouma leaned back, eyes trained on Kiibo’s face. If he couldn't give the boy his first blowjob, he could at least enjoy the show, right?

 

The robotics expert balled his hands into fists, trying to retreat into himself as quiet moans and pants left him. Saihara held Kiibo’s hips, not wanting to be accidentally choked as he anticipated this would be rather eventful.

 

After that little precaution was taken care of, Saihara hollowed out his cheeks and sucked as hard as he could. “ _ Gah _ ..!” Kiibo squeaked, “ _ Ngh _ , th-that feels...s-s-so,  _ ah _ , weird..!” 

 

Saihara simply hummed causing the pale boy to whimper pitifully, toes curling. Kiibo was trembling like crazy, eyes squeezed shut as sweat rolled down his flushed features. With another burst of confidence and energy, Saihara began quickly bobbing up and down, lewd noises filling the room.

 

The black haired boy had long forgotten his little audience, staring up at Kiibo’s adorable expressions through thick eyelashes, cheeks dark red. He probably looked like a slut and honestly, he didn't care. Saihara was getting off on this, on how cute Kiibo was, every moan that left the other boy was addictive.

 

Slowly, cerulean eyes opened and met ash grey. Kiibo was staring down at Saihara with bleary eyes, a hand clamped over his trembling mouth. This only encouraged the detective more, upping his vigor and being rewarded wonderfully.

 

“ _ Saihara _ ..!  _ Ah, it f-feels _ …” Kiibo’s voice was shaking just as much as he was, fists clenched so hard that his knuckles had turned white. He hiccuped, voice cracking a little before sobs slowly slipped past his lips. “It feels  _ good _ ..!” Kiibo sobbed between his moans, feverishly wiping at his eyes.

 

God, he felt utterly embarrassed! He was fairly certain that you were not supposed to  _ cry _ when someone gave you a blowjob but he couldn't help it, everything was too much! The pleasure was overwhelming, an ocean that Kiibo was drowning in.

 

“ _ Ahn _ , I-I'm sorry..!” The robotics expert whimpered, he didn't want to make things awkward but Saihara just grinned up at him, continuing his actions without pausing.

 

Ouma wasn't a jealous person, no, not at all. A little possessive but he always knew what did and didn't belong to him. Right now, though? What he wouldn't give to be Saihara Shuichi. Kiibo was such a cherry boy, the pleasure from a blowjob has him in tears! 

 

God, he was so cute, Ouma couldn't stand it. Not to mention the noises Kiibo is making are absolutely gorgeous, better than any music the supreme ruler has ever heard. 

 

Saihara moaned around Kiibo's cock, enjoying the high pitched whine he got in response. “Saihara..! Don't stop!” Kiibo sobbed, a few more tears slipping down his cheeks, “I'm so... _ so _ ..!” 

 

Kiibo seized up, hand pushing into the carpet and toes curling, a few tears flying from his cheeks. “ _ Ahh _ ..!” He wantonly cried out, throwing his head back in ecstasy. He came, hot and heavy into Saihara's ready mouth. 

 

Mama didn't raise no quitter, Saihara pulled back and swallowed the seed in his mouth, a little trailing down his chin. A confident grin splayed across his features as he watched the white haired boy in front of him struggle to catch his breath. 

 

Kiibo wiped his face, trying to steady his blurred vision. Saihara suddenly seemed much less cocky and more like his usual self, “Kiibo, are you okay? I didn't go too far, did I?” 

 

The robotics expert shook his head, “I just...don't know how much more I can take before I...pass out…” he covered his face with his hands, “But that...was amazing, Saihara…” The detective cocked his head to the side, putting a finger to his chin and ignoring the slightly salty taste in his mouth.

 

“Passing out?” He asked, voice innocent and he looked entirely too cute for someone who just sucked a dick like his life depended on it. 

 

Kiibo slowly removed his hands, “All of this is making me tired…” His voice sounded pretty drained as he shot the black haired boy a sheepish smile. The smile he received was apologetic as Saihara put a hand on his shoulder,

 

“Ah, Kiibo, you should probably get used to this kind of thing. Ouma has a lot of stamina.” Kiibo flushed, twirling his hair around his finger, mumbling something along the lines of  _ ‘oh, okay…’ _

 

Korekiyo, for some God forsaken reason, decided to say, “Wow, Saihara. The only person I've ever worked that hard for is my sister.”

 

Everything stopped, a deep sigh leaving Kaito. The detective slowly turned around with a face that screamed pure disgust and confusion as Amami mumbled, “For fuck’s sake, Kiyo.”

 

The anthropologist cocked his head to the side, had he done something wrong? Kaito put a finger in the air, “Universal rule, don't think of your sister when watching someone get a blowjob.” Kaito shuddered, “It's...gross.”

 

The long haired boy made a mental note of that, “I apologize.” 

 

Ouma leaned forwards, “Anyways! You two put on such a good show!” Purple eyes focused on Kiibo and Saihara. His palms dug into the carpet, “Kiiboy, you make such cute noises!” It would sound like his usual, aloof half truths and half lies if it weren't for the slight blush on his cheeks and the fact that he practically had hearts in his eyes.

 

The supreme ruler put a hand to his cheek, “Really, to be in a class with such cute boys, I'm so lucky..!” That was something he said often but Ouma couldn't help it, he really liked boys in general and  _ loved _ the ones in his class. He could barely keeps his hands to himself most times, that's why he's kissed, touched, sucked and fucked practically every boy in this room.

 

Kiibo is the only one he hasn't gone all the way with due to the boy's timid nature and innocence but that would be changing very soon. Amami chuckled, “So you've said, Kokichi.”

 

Ouma clapped his hands together, having a fun idea. He was the one who initiated this raunchy game though he was sure no one remembered that little detail but he had a few objectives. Some of them had already been completed but not one of the most major ones. 

 

Korekiyo and Amami, they were unbearable to be around. They so obviously had the biggest crushes on each other, turning into smiling and gently laughing messes like the pretty boys they are whenever they spoke. Not to mention the ridiculous sexual tension whenever they got a little too close or their gazes lingered a moment too long.

 

This game was meant to be an opportunity for them to finally make a move yet they'd barely even looked at each other! Ouma really hated how stubborn they were, “Let's do a pair we haven't done yet!” Everyone looked at him with raised eyebrows but Amami looked already aware and dreadful yet excited. 

 

“Kiyo, Amami, you two go!” The purple haired boy smiled, showing off perfect teeth and Kaito whistled.

 

“The beautiful with the beautiful, huh?” The astronaut commented, Korekiyo chuckled at the compliment while Amami blushed a little. 

 

The hairdresser met Korekiyo’s gaze and felt his heart pounding in his chest, he had no idea what to say. This was his crush, after all! Amami wasn't used to crushes, no, not at all and he hated it. Feelings were weird! He felt like he was on cloud nine after simple conversations with the taller and found himself on the verge of tears whenever Kiyo got friendly with the underclassmen.

 

It was ruining his rich playboy reputation!

 

“Amami, truth or dare?” Korekiyo spoke, voice a bit more tentative than normal. However, it still soothed Amami’s nerves in that special way it always does. He smiled, gaze softening and shoulders relaxing,

 

“Dare, of course.”

 

The anthropologist reached up, fingers dipping into the top of his mask. “I'll be taking a page from Kiibo’s page…” He said, beginning to pull his mask down.

 

Now, when everyone first met Korekiyo they'd come up with all sorts of rumors like he was missing teeth or had some burn mark or scar. Of course, the truth was revealed when the long haired boy trusted them a bit more. The truth was quite lackluster compared to the rumors.

 

Korekiyo wore that mask to hide the lipstick be wears. That's all, that's it. He's always had an affinity makeup since he was young but faced a lot of ridicule and bullying for it, all types of horrible names being thrown at him.  Despite that, the anthropologist just couldn't let it go and his older sister came up with a solution.

 

It was the mask, something simple, that way Korekiyo could always wear lipstick for that extra boost of confidence without the risk of being made fun of. Of course, the others didn't think it was a big deal and often told the long haired boy how pretty his makeup was. They were in no position to judge.

 

Hell, Amami was wearing eyeshadow right now, Saihara with his ‘it's not goth’ eyeliner and Ouma had his nails painted, loved makeup and straight up adored skirts. However, a life of trauma and bullying can't be erased with a few reassuring words from friends so Korekiyo was still scarcely seen without his mask. 

 

“I dare you to kiss me.” Korekiyo said, fully uncovering his face and black lipstick complimenting his dark eyeshadow wonderfully. “With tongue, please.” The long haired boy’s golden eyes settling on Amami’s pierced lips that quirked upwards into a grin.

 

“Can do.” The green haired boy totally wasn't having a meltdown right now, nope. He was just about to kiss his crush for the first time, shirtless with wild hair and smeared makeup, he was  _ composed _ . God, no matter how much he willed the universe, it didn't change his outward appearance but Korekiyo didn't seem to mind it.

 

Slowly, the anthropologist leaned down and pressed their lips together, it was soft and gentle like something out of a cheesy romance novel. Amami’s heart skipped a beat, why was Korekiyo being so...romantic? The wavy haired boy let his eyes slide shut, sighing contentedly as a bandaged hand rested on his cheek.

 

He wished this could convey the words ‘I like you’, but life wasn't that simple. Korekiyo licked his lip, finally asking for entrance and Amami obliged, deepening the kiss. This time, though, he didn't fight like he did with Saihara. He just let Korekiyo lead the way and dominate him. 

 

Their tongues slid together easily, Amami tangling his hands in the other boy’s hair. Korekiyo's hands trailed down the hairdresser's chest, coming to a stop at his hips as he licked farther into Amami's mouth. 

 

“Kiyo…” Amami moaned quietly, pulling back for just a moment and staring into those deep, rich golden eyes. The gaze was heated, lustful before they were right back to kissing. 

 

The noises the green haired boy’s noises were quieter than the ones from earlier escapades, but they somehow seemed more intimate. Amami made a small squeak in surprise, Korekiyo grabbing his ass. 

 

Lipstick was smearing across his face but he couldn't care less, the anthropologist's lips trailing down and pressing scorching kisses on his neck. Amami would consider his feelings for Korekiyo to be  _ mostly _ pure but there's no way he hasn't imagined being fucked senseless by the taller, golden eyes staring down at him. 

 

Fuck truth or dare, this was about getting fucked at this point. A raunchy moan left him when Korekiyo began sucking at his skin, intent on leaving a hickey. Amami hooked a leg around the long haired boy's waist, pressing their hips together. 

 

He was rock hard and so was Korekiyo, just from a little kiss too. They both wanted this so bad it was laughable. “K-Kiyo..!” Amami stuttered out when he felt teeth sink into his skin, grip in Korekiyo's hair tightening as he unintentionally yanked.

 

A muffled whine left the other at this action and Amami raised an eyebrow, yanking on the anthropologist's hair again and being rewarded with a moan, Korekiyo pressing against him. Amami’s back was to his bed now, heavy panting leaving him as he watched Korekiyo's kisses tread lower and lower. 

 

Kiibo meekly twiddled his thumbs, “Um...that wasn't the dare…” He stated cutely and Ouma just laughed.

 

“It's fine! I was totally expecting that to happen at some point so let's just keep going and ignore those two!” The supreme ruler announced cheerily and Kaito simply shrugged putting a hand to his chin.

 

“We have less players now, though.” He stated the obvious with a much too serious expression.

 

“You only need two people to play Truth or Dare,  _ you _ should know that, Momota-chan!” The short boy chuckled, pointing a finger at the astronaut.

 

Said boy blushed scarlet at this, ducking his head away and mumbling something incoherent. Kiibo still seemed distressed, biting his bottom lip in frustration. “But, they are just-” before he could finish, Amami pushed Korekiyo back by the shoulders and climbed into his bed, the anthropologist following after him.

 

Then, the hairdresser closed that stupid curtain Ouma made fun and Kiibo didn't say anything. His problem was solved and Ouma guessed that atrocity of a curtain was finally useful.“Nevermind…” Kiibo mumbled and the supreme ruler stretched, cracking his back. 

 

“Anyways, my turn!” Ouma sing songed as he looked at everyone's favorite detective, “Saihara-chan, truth or dare?” 

 

Saihara looked up, he’d been intently trying to read the label of whatever drink he just downed half of. “Huh..? Oh, yeah, uhh…” He reeked of alcohol and he was honestly going to have  _ the _ worst hangover tomorrow. 

 

“Dare, ahah…” He laughed at nothing and Kaito sighed, running a hand through his bangs. 

 

“Every time you drink, it never ends well. Why do I keep letting this happen?” The boy wondered aloud before shaking his head, “Well, it's your hangover, not mine.” At this, Ouma rolls his eyes.

 

“You say that but you're always the number one person doctoring him up in the morning.” He clicked his teeth and Kaito growled at him. “Ooh, sexy but you're not the object of my affection right now!”

 

His sparkling eyes landed on Saihara's exposed collarbones, “Anyways, Saihara-chan is always so responsive in bed when I do this one thing so~!” Ouma giggled innocently, smiling like a cheshire cat as he already began crawling over to the black haired boy. 

 

Saihara simply raised an eyebrow, putting his bottle down as Ouma announced, “I dare you to let me play with your nipples!” 

 

Saihara looked down at his own chest, cheeks heating up a bit, he was still sober enough to know that Ouma was about to turn him into a moaning mess. Speaking of moans, Amami just made a really cute noise but everyone ignored it in favor of ongoing events.

 

Honestly, to survive in Hope's Peak Academy, you had to get used to ignoring things like that. There was the infamous incident with the third years when classes were being held and in the second years’,  _ their _ , classroom could hear two upperclassmen going at it in the boy's bathroom. 

 

Halfway through the class period, though, somebody finally put a stop to it. Ouma thinks their names were Hinata and Ko...something. The supreme ruler didn't really interact with anyone outside of his class so he knew remembered very few of their names. 

 

Saihara slowly unbuttoned the remaining buttons on his shirt, looking a bit shy but having enough liquor in his system to smile at Ouma. The supreme ruler lunged forwards, clumsily crashing his lips against an unsuspecting detective before pulling back with a goofy grin. 

 

Saihara just blinked up at him with a confused expression as Ouma slid down a bit, “I want everyone to see Saihara-chan’s adorable expressions!” He pressed his hands flat against the taller’s chest, pushing Saihara's shirt open. 

 

He began tracing little patterns in the black haired boy’s skin, Ouma realized he was tracing random constellations and made a mental note to get Kaito back for brainwashing him. The little ruler began placing soft kisses on Saihara’s neck and shoulders, fingers finally making their way to the boy's nipples.

 

Ouma rolls the buds of his nipples between his fingers, a smirk splitting across his features. Saihara's breath hitched, fingers twitching. Ouma pressed his tongue flat against pale skin, sucking and gently nipping. His skilled hands were tweaking the detective’s pink nipples as they grew hard, Saihara beginning to pant. 

 

The supreme ruler latched his mouth onto the taller’s right nipple, flicking his tongue against it. He flicks the bud with his tongue, fast then slow, lapping at and kissing over his chest. “ _ Nn _ , fuck..!” Saihara said breathlessly, biting his lip and he let his eyes slide closed.

 

Then, Ouma bit down around the sensitive bud and relished in the way Saihara's back arched elegantly as a drawn out moan slipped from his lips. The detective's eyebrows drew up in pleasure, “ _ Ah _ , God…” 

 

A little bit of drool trailed down his chin, cheeks a dark red. “ _ O-Ouma!” _ Saihara stuttered out brokenly, an intense shiver racking through his lithe frame. Ouma smirked against his skin, 

 

“See? So responsive~.” He coo’d before switching nipples and eliciting a whine from the detective. Kaito licked his lips at the delicious scene, Saihara made some of the best expressions.

 

Kiibo was feeling hot and bothered and honestly a but confused. Saihara had seemed so calm and composed, and dominant when he was going down on him but now he was a moaning mess under Ouma’s actions. 

 

Saihara made a mewling noise, sounding an awful lot like a cat in heat and Kaito chuckled, “Ah, there it is.” Kiibo raised an eyebrow, apparently that was something the detective did often..? 

 

The black haired boy continued to moan, purring every so often. Ouma liked to joke that he was a mischievous cat due to his behavior and Saihara was one of the cute, cuddly ones because of the noises he made during sex. And if he wanted to annoy the detective, he just claimed he was a closet furry. 

 

After Saihara let out another particularly loud whine that mixed with a sultry moan from Amami’s bed, Ouma pulled back with a satisfying  _ pop _ sound. He grinned up at the dizzy detective as Saihara panted out, “Satisfied?”

 

Ouma trailed his finger down the other boy's chest, “Mhm!” His attention was grabbed by the curtain on Amami’s bed opening, Korekiyo crawling out first with his usually well kept hair an absolute mess. On top of that, his lipstick was faded and slightly smeared across his face, his jacket had gone missing and shirt was unbuttoned.

 

Amami crawled out afterwards with the most blissed out smile, lipstick marks all over his face and neck, his chest was covered in hickeys and bite marks. His hair was a mess, too, usually pretty waves turned into a curled wreck. 

 

Ouma just chuckled, “You two certainly look happy.” Korekiyo didn't respond but Amami whistled, doing a gesture with his hands.

 

“Who wouldn't be after  _ that _ ?” The hairdresser asked rhetorically, a smirk decorating his features. The supreme ruler hummed, nodding before asking,

 

“Are you two all spent or do you want to keep playing?” Amami honestly seemed a bit more energized than before as he faked a gasp, putting a hand on his chest.

 

“Wow, rude. Kokichi, I am  _ never _ tired after just one round, don't insult me like that!” The pierced boy took a seat, crossing his legs, “I am so down to keep playing!” He said with a certain twinkle in his eye. 

 

Korekiyo nodded, “I will continue to play for a bit longer before I resign for the evening.” The anthropologist cracked his back before beginning to rebutton his shirt, Saihara doing the same as no one was paying attention to him. 

 

Ouma clapped his hands together happily, cheering. The games will go on and he can have more fun, as this was nothing close to boring.

 

Kaito said, “Sweet! It's my turn!”

  
  
  


Tenko looked up from her phone, narrowing her eyes. “It's quiet… _ Too quiet _ .” The aikido master remarked, looking at her friends in the community kitchen. 

 

Himiko raised an eyebrow, “Nyeh, I like it… it's peaceful for once…” Kaede laughed at this, pulling something out of the microwave.

 

“I have to say I agree.” The blonde girl said and Tenko shook her head.

 

“Where are all the boys? I haven't seen any of them in hours…” The green haired girl’s voice held contempt and suspicion, she crossed her arms with a pout. 

 

Himiko pointed at Gonta who was eating an apple at the table, “Gonta is here with us.” Once again, Tenko shook her head and sighed.

 

“No, I mean the  _ boys _ boys.” She made a disgusted face, Gonta was the only boy Tenko could stand because he was a true gentleman and would never lay a hand on the beautiful ladies of their class. The rest of the male degenerates could not be trusted which is why she was wary, who knows what they were planning!

 

Kaede shrugged, shoveling some food into her mouth before she spoke, “Who knows? Probably up to something weird, as usual.”

 

Tenko nodded, “You're probably right.”

**Author's Note:**

> It's 2 in the morning, I'm exhausted and I'll proofread this in the morning and I'm sorry if there are really bad typos before I fix them!! I hope you enjoyed this, please leave a comment if you did, I'll really appreciate it!! Good night everybody


End file.
